


Spoiled With Love

by FanFiction_Writer_3



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, True Love, Virginity, spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiction_Writer_3/pseuds/FanFiction_Writer_3
Summary: Oikawa Tooru, extremely popular and very spoiled. He's also expected things to naturally come his way which is exactly why he demanded f/n to become his boyfriend! However, despite f/n accepting, he does not appreciate this commanding attitude Tooru adopted a long time ago, and when Tooru tells f/n to stop hanging out with his best friend because Tooru should be the only thing f/n pays attention to...that is last straw for f/n and he decides to finally put his foot down.





	Spoiled With Love

**~*~**

 

Tooru looked up in f/n's eyes with his arms tightly crossed over his chest. "I don't want you talking to that guy ever again." f/n didn't bat an eyelid at what Tooru childishly commanded. He expected it, Tooru absolutely  _despised_  sharing f/n, as Tooru would put it, with anyone else. Every day at school Tooru made sure students saw their intertwined hands, hugged f/n in front of as many people as possible before they'd separate for class, and once in a while kissed f/n's cheek or lips. God forbid anyone talks to f/n, Tooru immediately appears, loudly stating "f/n is mine! Mine, mine, mine!" causing unquestionable annoyance developing inside f/n's body. He loves seeing his partner get slightly possessive, enjoys teasing him when he becomes jealous, but there are days Tooru tells f/n he must stay home, skip school even if required testings are occurring f/n would get expelled for if he missed a single one. 

 

"Tooru, I won't--"

 

"You aren't allowed to talk until I'm done speaking!" That is another problem. Tooru was raised in an enabling environment. His parents' constant providing of everything and anything Tooru said he wanted conceived a young adult male acting like a controlling five-year-old who throws slight tantrums when told "no". The reason f/n is dating such a person is that f/n was raised in a totally different environment. His parents did love him, of course, however, they made sure f/n learned self-care, responsibility -- the only thing they enabled was a tough shell no high-pitched scream could break down. The day Tooru, surprisingly, claimed f/n was from then onward his boyfriend, f/n sternly laid down the rules; Tooru will treat f/n equally, they both put effort into their relationship, and so on and so forth.

 

Tooru threw a fit but eventually agreed. Progressively Tooru acted decently...kind of. He still behaved spoiled, expected a lot of things to come to him naturally without contributing labor -- or work at all. The only time he took it too far was during periods f/n didn't give him a lot of attention, have it be due to school work, club activities, or he had previously arranged plans he couldn't skip, meaning they find themselves back at square one "Excuse me, but you have no right to act as if you are superior over me." Tooru's attitude is not something f/n appreciated; they are a couple, Tooru is not f/n's teacher, parent, nobody who otherwise would have every right to tell f/n he cannot talk back. 

 

"And you have no right to act as if you're a man whore anyone can get some fun out of," Tooru's teeth grounded together. He remembered the expression that guy f/n called his "best friend" made while wrapping his arm around f/n's waist. f/n. Belonged. To. Tooru. Nobody else, only Tooru -- he's better than them all, anyways, Tooru constantly told himself. Nobody ever possibly matched his status, exactly why f/n should feel thankful Tooru permitted a relationship between them. "You're mine, simple as that. In fact, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be extremely happy every day. After all," Tooru cockily grinned a toothy grin, "you are dating  _me_ , of all people. I bring light to your day, if you weren't with me, you'd be absolutely miserable--"

 

"You're so wrong," f/n coldly said. Tooru's arrogant demeanor eradicated itself catching his boyfriend's stern, angry expression. "I wasn't miserable until I started dating you." f/n turned around ready to walk away and go home like he originally planned before Tooru tugged him aside behind the school's building. Tooru stood there tears already filling his dry vision. His eye-lids didn't blink once, just stayed wide-open. Don't go, don't go he desperately wanted to say. Not even his mind was properly operating. His arms tingled where they dangled by his sides, he couldn't reach out and grab onto f/n's jacket assuring he wouldn't actually walk out of Tooru's life forever. 

 

Was it true? Had Tooru been so abusive, controlling, bratty, f/n slowly over time began loathing their very relationship? He doesn't have to think about it, Tooru knew what he's done, what horrible words he declared all for the sake of guilting f/n  to keep their relationship advancing without any other inconvenience stopping their--  _Tooru's_  happiness. "f-f/n, wait..." he tried yelling. His voice came out no higher than a whisper, but it made f/n stop. He didn't dare face Tooru leaving him desperately gripping his nails over his partner's back as he silently cried against the cloth. "D-don't leave...I-I..." the two words he must say to fully gain f/n's trust again refused to be voiced; Tooru's annoying, haughty side kept shouting: "You don't have to apologize", "he's the one who should be sorry", "you're better off without him", yet Tooru's conscious, the one voice he constantly ignored, shushed those repugnant ideals quiet. 

 

"You can't say it, can you?" f/n faced Tooru, his glare present and solid. "Not just 'I'm sorry', but you did not once tell me you loved me," his glossy eyes matched Tooru's. Except he stayed strong. "And we've been dating for a year, a total twelve months I've been putting up with your pompous ass and I can't anymore. You refused to change, even when I tried helping in any way in my jurisdiction, you treated me like I was some sort of toy meant for boosting your enormous ego." Tooru cried harder at everything f/n said because he knew everything f/n said...was the frank truth Tooru never admitted.

 

 _No more lies_ , Tooru promised solely in the hope it'd mean their relationship will continue. He wants f/n to know his true feelings he'd never fake during any situation, no matter what was at stake. Tooru truly, honestly loves f/n. That was never a lie. "I-I did do all of those things," Tooru sniffed a loud sniff, "b-but I never once pretended my feelings were real. I-I do love you, f/n. I-I love you a lot." His cheeks flushed darkly verbally expressing his infatuation he exhibited before he...made f/n f/n date him. f/n deserves appreciation Tooru's pride restricted, something he should've easily disregarded.

 

f/n sighed. "I want to believe you, Tooru, I really do. But I gave you a million chances and you wasted every damn one. I...I don't want to keep getting hurt." f/n regrettably admits he didn't want to say any of those words he spoke. He loves Tooru, fantasized they flew a plane to America, or maybe a tropical land -- Hawaii -- and get married, where they'd start a beautiful family. Dating for a year supplied f/n this enthusiastic attitude every day he spent being with Tooru. At first, f/n thought he'd kill him seeing he followed him everywhere he went, ordering they date, and threatened to use his "incredible popularity" to ruin f/n's reputation. Just to shut him up f/n agreed they could go on a date after school. Later the same day, they shared a short emotional moment where Tooru confessed f/n was the first person he considered dating. He found f/n's confidence in being himself without letting statuses affect his views on life, people he called his best friends, fairly charming. His blushed cheeks, the avoidance of eye-contact -- f/n kissed Tooru's lips.

 

Too bad every day couldn't have been Tooru opening up emotionally. "P-please..." f/n's eyes directed down at Tooru's face pressed against his neck. Tooru's hands twitched down f/n's arms then tightened around his hands. "Please...I-I'll do whatever it takes..." Going back and forth like they've done far too long exchanging heartbreak, lessoning faith they originally procured an abundance of were no longer tolerated. Though, Tooru pleaded f/n, one trick he hadn't pulled. "I-I can...I can..." When Tooru's voice silenced his grip on f/n's hand tightened again. 

 

"Tooru...we--"

 

"I-I can give you my virginity!" Tooru yelled, his face officially blooming dark red. His words echoed in their ears furthering Tooru's embarrassment. Meanwhile, f/n copied Tooru's frozen state. 

 

"What..wh-what did you say...?" It took some time before f/n's hands escaped Tooru's hold and placed themselves over his hips. Tooru tried hiding his face. The hand movement sent chills down his spine-tingling every nerve making up his system underneath his burning skin.  _Surely I misheard him--_

 

"I-I said I'll give you my...virginity...i-if it'll mean you won't break up with me."  _God, what am I saying?!_  f/n released a loud "oof" when Tooru pushed him back and swiftly faced the other way covering his scarlet complexion using his hands. He spoke such... _dirty_  words, practically bribed his boyfriend with performing sexual favors.There's nothing Tooru can say to assure f/n happiness still awaits them excluding f/n's doubts Tooru tricked him again. "I-I'd go that far for you, f/n..." he slid his hands down where his heart raced. His face radiated hot steam. "I love you...I-I don't know why I did what I did, wh-why I thought it was alright to boss you around," he hiccuped, "I-I just never wanted to be away from you." f/n is Tooru's new life he grew overjoyed living start to finish. He pictured them in the same future f/n drew, their happiness filling their minds while walking down a path side-by-side, hand in the other's soft touch.

 

"Tooru," f/n talked softly, "I forgive you, okay?" He engulfed his boyfriend's body gently from behind.  _Dammit_ , f/n regained proper breathing following Tooru's shocking deal offer he won't lie sounded tempting first hearing his proposal. "Look-- I-- you don't have to go...that far, 'kay? Saying something so ludicrous actually thinking we'll both agree doesn't make either of us look good."

 

"B-but I," Tooru's hiccups dominated his weak words. He accepted f/n's hug, nevertheless, his body flushing against f/n's chest he worried he'd never feel after today. He'd miss the warmth too much, the feeling of transpiring closeness to his one and only love Tooru won't let abandon him. "I-I don't want you t-to leave me," he whimpered under his breath, "I-I love you, f/n, a-and I promise I'll treat you better!" Those comforting hands caressing Tooru's sides grabbed his warm, and wet, face Tooru quickly leaned into. It gave him more warmth than he felt trapped by his lover's arms.

 

"I'm not gonna leave you." f/n says his words in the most gentle tone he could muster examining Tooru's heart-broken expression. But f/n stayed put.

 

"Y-you...you a-aren't...?" Tooru sniffed loudly. His hopeful tone melted f/n's heart, he allowed his lips to stretch. 

 

"No," f/n quietly whispered, "I've always loved you, Tooru. How many times have I told you that?" Each response Tooru returned were "I know" synonyms f/n grew tired taking as his continual retort, his heart no longer pumped heart-warming passion but instead, cold bitterness tanging his tongue. "I love you a lot. I want us to be real, sit down and talk out our problems. We don't have to keep playing cat and mouse or have you make crazy promises to guarantee I'll stay beside you," Tooru's ears flushed red, "can't we...I guess...start over?" Relationship means equity where opposing parties emotionally connect creating secure bonds only they can break. Spending months chasing dreams which can't be developed without hard exertion no individual can succeed alone, a reason f/n pushed Tooru toward putting actual care into their relationship -- because it's how relationships are formed. 

 

Tooru realized his childish fantasies were...fantasies. He didn't put work into his accomplishments, he's surrounded by fakes because he took anyone who'd talk to him, and f/n recently began loving Tooru since those months before, they were Tooru  _demanding_  f/n to recognize their relationship as a relationship, not once cooperating as two people should simultaneously do. "M-mhm," Tooru rapidly nodded his head. He threw his arms around f/n's neck, muttering a hundred more "I love you" sobs directly against his  _boyfriend's_  skin. "I-I'll be better for you, f/n!"

 

Changing is adapting: Tooru will do whatever it takes to make sure...his love of his life won't dare leave him alone.

 

 _Who knows,_  Tooru smiled beneath his embarrassment,  _one day I might be able to_ actually _share my first time with him._


End file.
